


[PODFIC] You Will Meet A Stranger

by spitandvinegar, Voodooling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disfigurement, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for SpitandVinegar's fic 'You Will Meet A Stranger'</p><p>When the mask falls off Steve recoils.</p><p>He'll never forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] You Will Meet A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Will Meet a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300643) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> Thank you so much spitandvinegar for letting me read your beautiful work! I love this fic so much.
> 
> [original tumblr post](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/post/146519415949/podfic-you-will-meet-a-stranger-written-by)

Listen on Soundcloud

[here](https://soundcloud.com/voodooling/podfic-you-will-meet-a-stranger)

Download from Mediafire

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6thvq16cbycm1cl/%5BPODFIC%29+You+Will+Meet+A+Stranger.mp3)

Music used: 'Ugly' by Nicole Dollanganger


End file.
